1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hockey lock, and more particularly, to a hockey lock with a combination lock assembly.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional hockey locks are used for large doors or containers, and generally comprise a cylindrical body with a radial connection hole which has a core received therein. The core has a hook. The hockey lock has a lock hole which has a recess so that when the core is rotated, the hook is hooked to the recess to set the hockey lock to the locked status.
However, the core has to be operated by using a key, and this means that the managers have to carry the keys for multiple doors or containers. The keys are heavy and occupy a lot of space. When the managers want to open the doors or the containers, the correct key has to be identified from the multiple keys. Besides, the key hole of the hockey lock faces the door or the container, so that the hockey lock has to be pivoted an angle and the correct key has to be inserted into the key hole correctly to unlock the hockey lock. This is especially inconvenient during dark area. Once the correct key is lost or the key is copied, extra work has to be done to keep the doors or containers safe.
The present invention intends to provide a hockey lock that has a combination lock assembly which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.